Gundam Wing The Next Generation
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: This is the story of the children of the Gundam Pilots, the past, the present, and the future..
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing: The Next Generation character profiles  
  
A/N: I don't own any Gundam Wing people. These pilots are my own. I also don't own Kid Zeal.  
BTW, am I the only one who noticed that the custom Gundams in the Endless Waltz were really weaker than the original Gundams? I mean, look at it for a minute. They are (Wufei impression) WEAK!  
I'm not listing my inspirations this time, but most (if not all) go to the characters from Tamora Pierce's stories. Trigun was also an inspiration (note Daine's last name {Daine is Quatre's wife}).  
  
  
  
ODIN YUY  
Age: 14  
Birthday: March 4  
Zodiac Sign: Pisces  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
Height: 5'8"  
Family: Father, Heero Yuy; Mother, Meryl Strife; Sister, Alanna Yuy; Brother, Alexander Yuy.  
Gundam: Wing Gundam Zero  
Odin is the "Perfect Soldier"/Suicide Boy of GWTNG. He's Heero's son, and is a lot like him, but also a bit more hyper. He's sometimes friendly, sometimes mean, and a lot of times indifferent. He is the youngest of three, but he is Heero's favorite (could have something to do with looking like him). So, he gets Wing Zero. He's a really serious person although a lot of times he is very nice and friendly.  
  
  
  
ALANNA "ALAN" YUY  
Age: 17  
Birthday: April 9  
Zodiac Sign: Aries  
Hair: Blue  
Eyes: Cobalt Blue  
Height: 5'7"  
Family: Father, Heero Yuy; Mother, Meryl Strife; Brothers, Odin and Alex Yuy.  
Gundam: N/A  
Alanna is the oldest of the three Yuy kids. She is a determined person and always out to do her part the best that she can. She is also slightly sarcastic. She always wanted to be a mechanic. She always does her best and tries her hardest, and she won't ever give up. She was the first of the children to perfect the "Heero Yuy Death Glare", while Alex was first to mutter "Omae O Koruso".  
  
  
  
ALEXANDER "ALEX" YUY  
Age: 15  
Birthday: November 12  
Zodiac Sign: Scorpio  
Hair: Light-brown streaked with dark-brown  
Eyes: Grey  
Height: 5'10"  
Family: Father, Heero Yuy; Mother, Meryl Strife; Brother, Odin Yuy; Sister, Alanna Yuy.  
Gundam: N/A  
Alex is the middle child in the Yuy household. He is a somewhat sensitive person, although he'd be darned if he'd admit it! He is a somewhat tough individual, but also kind. His favorite sibling is Odin.  
  
  
  
LITA MAXWELL  
Age: 18  
Birthday: June 16  
Zodiac Sign: Gemini  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5'4"  
Family: Father, Duo Maxwell; Mother, Kid Zeal; Brother, Touma Maxwell; Sister, Kaytee Maxwell.  
Gundam: N/A  
Lita is the oldest of Duo's kids. She is kind, compassionate, and acts way too much like Duo for both Odin and Alex's tastes. Her best friend is Alanna Yuy. She is a good leader, though. She is often louder than she means to be. Has an obsession with Tenchi Muyo! and loves to sing. If you're wondering why Duo doesn't go with Hilde it's 'cuz Hilde doesn't have a last name and I need a last name.  
  
  
  
TOUMA "TOU-CHAN" MAXWELL  
Age: 15  
Birthday: October 10  
Zodiac Sign: Libra  
Hair: Dark-Brown (blue later in the series- he dyes it.)  
Eyes: Midnight-Blue  
Height: 5'8"  
Family: Father, Duo Maxwell; Mother, Kid Zeal; Sisters, Lita and Kaytee Maxwell.  
Gundam: Deathscythe Hell  
Touma is the smart one. He is the analyst. The one who comes up with plans, then executes them. He has little to no patience for two types of people: people who rush into battle without a plan (read: Lita), and people who act like Wufei Chang. His best friends are Alex and Odin Yuy. He is a kind person, but tends to have a short temper. He also loves to read.  
  
  
  
KAYTEE "KAY" MAXWELL  
Age: 16  
Birthday: August 26  
Zodiac Sign: Virgo  
Hair: Light-brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5'7"  
Family: Father, Duo Maxwell; Mother, Kid Zeal; Sister, Lita Maxwell; Brother, Touma Maxwell.  
Gundam: N/A  
Kay is the simplest of all of them. She is mostly like Duo. She is funny, kind, and yet also extremely naive. She is the middle child. Poor girl. She is friends with all kinds of people, as she is very accepting. She'll try (almost) anything once, although she has a deathly fear of heights.  
  
  
  
JACK BARTON  
Age: 16  
Birthday: August 9  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Hair: Red-brown (think Cye from Ronin Warriors' hair)  
Eyes: Green  
Height: 5'5"  
Family: Father, Trowa Barton; Mother, Onua Marshall; Sisters, Rose and Leia Barton.  
Gundam: Heavyarms  
Jack is the only son of Trowa Barton, and inherited the Gundam Heavyarms. He is a thinker, quiet. He is also kind of cynical. He has a twin sister, Rose. He likes to hang out with Alexander Yuy and Touma Maxwell. He is also a good acrobat, and very agile.  
  
  
  
ROSE BARTON  
Age: 16  
Birthday: August 9  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 5'3"  
Family: Father, Trowa Barton; Mother, Onua Marshall; Brother, Jack Barton; Sister, Leia Barton.  
Gundam: N/A  
Rose is Jack's twin sister, and it shows. They act alike, although they don't look alike. She is extremely cynical, and kind of nice, and very blunt. She speaks her mind without thinking of the consequences, which often gets her in trouble. She hates getting wet.  
  
  
  
LEIA BARTON  
Age: 5  
Birthday: January 26  
Zodiac Sign: Aquarius  
Hair: Red  
Eyes: Blue  
Height: 3'3"  
Family: Father, Trowa Barton; Mother, Onua Marshall; Brother, Jack Barton; Sister, Rose Barton.  
Gundam: N/A (c'mon, she's FIVE! What'd you expect?)  
Not much can be said about Leia Barton. I'm not even sure at this time if she will come into the story at all, except for being mentioned (Jack: Little sisters are a PAIN.). She is Jack and Rose's little sister, and she is extremely hyperactive. She is generous and kind, and nothing like either of her parents.  
  
  
  
KATYLYNN (cat-a-lynn) "KATT" WINNER  
Age: 18  
Birthday: December 1  
Zodiac Sign: Saggitarius  
Hair: Blonde  
Eyes: Sea-green  
Height: 5'7"  
Family: Father, Quatre Winner; Mother, Daine Wolfwood; Sister, Sandrilene Winner.  
Gundam: Sandrock  
Katt is the eldest daughter of Quatre Winner and Daine Wolfwood. She is kind and gentle. She is determined to be a good pilot. She is very good with animals and such, as well. Her best friend is Rose Barton, despite the age difference.  
  
  
  
SANDRILENE "SANDRY" WINNER  
Age: 16  
Birthday: January 5  
Zodiac Sign: Capricorn  
Hair: Light-brown  
Eyes: Sea-green  
Height: 5'6"  
Family: Father, Quatre Winner; Mother, Daine Wolfwood; Sister, Katylynn Winner.  
Gundam: N/A  
Sandry is Katt's younger sister. She is nice, but also very practical. She loves piloting. She is a nice person, but doesn't seem to have many friends outside of the Gundam Pilot descendants group.  
  
  
  
KELADRY "KEL" CHANG  
Age: 16  
Birthday: May 16  
Zodiac Sign: Tauros  
Hair: Light-brown  
Eyes: Black  
Height: 5'6"  
Family: Father, Wufei Chang; Mother, Sally Po; Brother, Hahn Chang.  
Gundam: Altron (Nataku! ^_^)  
Kel is a nice person, but very determined and down-to-earth. She desperately wants to prove to her father that girls can be strong as well. She has a very bad fear of heights. She is blunt, too. She resents the fact that she was only given the Gundam because her brother is too young, and it fuels her determination to succeed.  
  
  
  
HAHN CHANG  
Age: 3  
Birthday: August 13  
Zodiac Sign: Leo  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Black  
Height: ....  
Family: Father, Wufei Chang; Mother, Sally Po; Sister, Keladry Chang.  
Gundam: N/A  
Not much to say. He is the youngest in the Chang house, and the only boy.  
  
  
  
JUNIPER "JUNE" PEACECRAFT/MARQUIS  
Age: 18  
Birthday: April 29  
Zodiac Sign: Tauros  
Hair: Platinum Blonde  
Eyes: Dark-blue  
Height: 5'9"  
Family: Father, Zechs Marquis (Milliardo Peacecraft); Mother, Lucretia Noine.  
Mobile Suit: Talgeese 3  
Juniper is the daughter of Zechs and Noine. She is quiet and rather secretive (like Zechs) but also not afraid to speak her mind and blunt (like Noine).  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I didn't go with the traditional pairings for a number of reasons:  
  
1) Hilde doesn't have a last name in the show, so I had to pair Duo with someone else, because the characters will be addressed by their full names (maiden, for the women) somewhere near the beginning.  
  
2) Some were (in my opinion) just plain stupid. I'm telling you, Quatre and Dorothy do NOT go well together!  
  
3) I just didn't like some. Example: Heero and Relena is not my favorite pairing. Actually, Duo and Hilde is. ^_^  
  
Anyway, most of the characters wives aren't made up (or self-inserts!). Here we go.  
  
Meryl Strife: A Trigun character. Not much signifigance, I just think she'd go well with Heero..  
  
Kid Zeal: A friend of mine's pen name, and she loves Duo. So, there we go.  
  
Onua Marshall: Onua was taken from one of Tamora Pierce's books (I forget which one). Marshall is a name I just picked out of the blue, no reason behind that.  
  
Daine Wolfwood: Well, Daine is a character in Tamora Pierce's "The Immortals" series, and I love Tamora Pierce's books. The signifigance of the name "Wolfwood" goes to the character Nicholas D. Wolfwood from the anime Trigun. He's not my favorite character (Vash is) but he is second. I named Daine after him (TRIGUN SPOILER!!) in his memory, since he died in the series. (END SPOILER!)  
  
Sally Po: You ought to know I didn't make her up. 


	2. Episode 1: Rain Falls

Gundam Wing The Next Generation  
Episode 1: Rain Falls  
  
  
A/N: Finally, I'm going to get this started! This fic focuses on the children of the Gundam Pilots, as stated in the character chart, which is extremely long but informative about the characters, although more will be revealed through the fic itself. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
  
  
~*THE YUY HOME*~  
A young man of about fourteen walked to the window seat and sat down, watching the rain pouring outside through cobalt blue eyes. He brushed a hand absently through his brown hair and sighed. It would do no good to just sit here doing nothing, but he didn't want to go outside just now.  
"What are you doing, Odin?" An older boy of about 16 asked, his damp light-brown and dark-brown hair hanging limply in front of grey eyes.  
"Just wondering what I should be doing." Odin repled, "Alex, what's up?"  
Alexander Yuy brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Just hanging around."  
"Freeloaders." A girl with dark-blue hair and eyes told them as she walked by, a screwdriver in one hand, dishtowel in the other.  
"Omae o koruso." Alex retorted, grinning slightly, "mangling mom's towels again?"  
"Yeah, that's what I do in my spare time, Alex." Alanna Yuy said sarcastically, "ruin dishtowels."  
The eldest of the Yuy children left the room, slamming the door so hard on her way out that Odin flinched.  
"She's in a bad mood." Odin stated. Alex grinned.  
"Yeah, I know. Dad told her she couldn't take apart the Gundam and see what's inside."  
"Oh." Odin laughed, "figures. She would get angry about that.."  
  
  
~*THE MAXWELL HOME*~  
A tall, thin boy with dark-brown hair and midnight-blue eyes sat on his bed, reading. The walls of his bedroom were covered in manga posters advertising anime like Trigun and Dragon Ball Z, including his prize possession, a huge Trigun poster that took up half of the wall next to his bed.  
"Touma! Tou-chan!" A girl yelled.  
"Come in.." Touma Maxwell grinned as his older sister, Lita Maxwell, walked in. "Oh, wait, watch out for that-"  
CRASH.  
"That action figure.." The boy pointed helplessely to an action figure of Monev the Gale from Trigun, which Lita had tripped over. Lita lay sprawled out on the floor, long brown braid wrapped around her neck and blue eyes wide.  
"WHY did you leave THAT there?" She asked him, furious.  
"Hey, Lita.." They turned to the door again as they heard the voice of the middle Maxwell child, Kaytee Maxwell.  
"Kay, watch out!" The both cried, but it was too late.  
CRASH.  
"Oof!" Lita was landed on by her sixteen year old sister, "Kay, get off!"  
"Tou-chan, we were looking for you!" Kaytee exclaimed as she stood up and dusted off her jeans, "I should have known you'd be in here!!"  
Touma sighed.  
This was going to be a LONG day.  
  
  
~*THE BARTON HOME*~  
Jack Barton sighed as he walked to the couch and sat down, putting a DVD into the machine, intent solely on watching his favorite Trigun tape ("Project Seeds") again, when it happened.  
A tornado in the form of a very young girl, that is.  
"Leia, calm down!" The red-brown haired teen called to his young, red-haired sister, "you're gonna break something, and if you break my DVD player I'll break you!"  
That got her attention. She stopped, gazing at him with wide, innocent blue eyes.  
"I'm sorry." The five-year-old apologized.  
"It's okay." Then, when she had left, "man, little sisters are a PAIN."  
"Who are a pain?" A voice asked him. His brown-haired twin, Rose Barton. Jack sweatdropped.  
"Never mind. Am I gonna be allowed to watch my Trigun video sometime this mellenia, or what?"  
"Umm.... or what." Rose said, paused, and added, "no, just kidding. I'm outta here."  
She left, and Jack sighed with relief.  
Finally he clicked the play button, selected the episode "Rem Saverem" and settled in to watch.  
  
  
~*THE WINNER HOME*~  
"Stop it! You cheated!" Sanrilene (Sandry) Winner shouted, glaring at her older sister through sea-green eyes, light-brown hair falling onto the bridge of her nose.  
"I don't cheat." Katylynn (Katt) Winner replied calmly.  
"You do to! I thought we had disabled friendly-fire!"  
"Nope, musta forgotten."  
"Darn! I almost had you, too!"  
Katt smiled slightly, setting down the controller as the computerized PS2 voice announced that she had won.  
"I don't want to play Syphon Filter 2 anymore.. How about Gauntlet?" Katt asked. Sandry nodded vigorously.  
"I thought you'd never ask! There isn't anything better for a rainy day than playing Gauntlet!"  
Katt nodded agreement and the game began.  
  
  
~*THE CHANG HOME*~  
Keladry (Kel) Chang smiled as she entered the kitchen from the outside, quickly removing her blue raincoat. Her light-brown hair was soaking wet, her bangs hanging in front of her black eyes.  
She sighed, seeing her three-year-old brother Hahn look up at her.  
"Hi, Hahn, I'm home." She muttered to the child, "now where is that father of ours..?"  
  
  
~*THE MARQUIS HOME*~  
Juniper (June) Marquis sighed, bored. One could only read the same books so many times. She was BORED. So bored, she started to ponder how much trouble she would get in if she took the Talgeese for a little ride. She dismissed the idea almost instantly. Her father would KILL her.  
Smiling slightly, she walked over to her mother, Lucretia Noine.  
"Mom, can I borrow the car? I need to get some books from the library." She asked.  
"I guess, but don't get in too much trouble." Noine smiled and handed the keys to her daughter, "and be CAREFUL."  
"Don't worry, mom! You know I'll just be a terror!" She called as she walked out the door.  
"That's what I'm afraid of.." Noine sighed, just as June ran back in, pulling a raincoat on.  
"See yuh, mom!" She called, running out the door and to the car as quickly as possible, intent on reaching her destination (the library) as quickly as possible.  
  
  
~*OZ2 HEADQUARTERS*~  
"Is everything in motion?" A man with a slight accent of some kind asked, blue eyes shining.  
"Yes, of course." The man in front of him told him, "we will soon be ready to crush the Earth Nation!"  
"Good.. Very good.."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Anyway, there's the first episode! I know it's short and not all that incredibly great, but it's just an introduction to the characters, y'know, their names and stuff. I mean, look at it this way, we already know that Juniper likes to read, Katylyn and Sandrilene like to play Gauntlet Dark Legacy (that's the "Gauntlet" I was referring to), Jack likes the Trigun video "Project Seeds" (so do I, it's my fave too!), and Touma is obsessed with anime (Trigun in particular). Sorry about the little cliffhanger. I always to that.  
Anyway, please R&R! No flames, though!  
  
Flames shall be used to roast Brilliant Dynamites Neon (from Trigun) and Trieze Kushrenada!! 


End file.
